1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for protecting hood ornaments from theft and damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, decorative emblems, statuettes, figurines and the like have been displayed at various locations on motor vehicles, often on the hood over the engine compartment. Most typically, such hood ornaments have been rigidly fastened to the hood, such that the ornaments were not allowed any freedom of movement with relation to the hood. Such fixed attachments were unsatisfactory, since a sufficient force applied against the ornament would cause damage to the ornament and possibly the vehicle hood.
In more recent years, the automobile industry has attempted to respond to this problem. Many automobiles today are equipped with spring-loaded hood ornaments, whereby the ornament is biased into a substantially upright position, but is allowed a freedom of movement in response to a dislocating force. Once the force is removed, such ornaments typically return to their substantially upright positions, without damage.
Spring-loaded hood ornaments have unfortunately solved only part of the problem. The spring-loaded feature avoids damage otherwise caused by simple blows to the ornament, but do not address a more acute problem caused by thieves and determined vandals. Thieves intent on removing hood ornaments have little trouble overcoming the flexible attachment of the ornament to the hood, and vandals intent on damaging or removing an exposed ornament likewise find a way to do so. The problem of intentional damage and removal of hood ornaments has become exacerbated over recent years as incidents of thievery and vandalism have markedly increased. The cost of replacing hood ornaments can range up to $800 and above for certain luxury models. The industry has failed to provide a satisfactory solution.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a means for automatically displaying a hood ornament when the key switch or a locking mechanism of a motor vehicle is in an accessory or locked position, and automatically retracting the ornament when the key switch or locking mechanism is in an off or unlocked position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means for automatically displaying and retracting a hood ornament that requires a minimal amount of space underneath the vehicle's hood.
It a further object of the present invention to provide a means for automatically displaying and retracting a hood ornament that provides a retractable cover over an opening through which the ornament may pass.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means for automatically displaying and retracting a hood ornament that includes a safety means, whereby the ornament is not moved into a display position when the ornament's movement into the display position is obstructed.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.